I Found You
by Zephyr169
Summary: This is a dream I had before watching really any of the Doctor Who series so, ya not cannon, probably not the best fic but I wanted to share it any way. One Shot. Please review and let me know if it's any good.


Doctor Who Dream 1

**Okay. I don't own Doctor Who.**

**This was a dream I had after watching the second episode of the 1st season. (The reboot with Christopher Eccleston.) So please no hate. This was a dream before I knew anything really about the Doctor. Just that there had been a war and it involved the Daleks. The Doctor is the Last Time Lord and the Daleks seemed to have survived. Please tell me if you like this, or hate it, or whatever. This is not cannon. At. All. Hehe. Okay enough of my rambling. Enjoy! **

I was staring out at the planet, saved only by the solar shields that money couldn't keep running. I sighed. My home planet was about to die because of low funding. Well I say my Home planet. It wasn't really. I had lived somewhere else long ago. _Oh well. Everything has its time, everything dies. _I close my eyes and hear the computerized voice announce the time of death.

"Twenty minutes till planets end."

I open my eyes and gaze out at the impossibly beautiful yet impending death of the planet. A whirring sounded behind me and I turned my long black hair swings around me. I see the outline first then the shape slowly solidifies to become that of a blue police box. The door opens and a man wearing a black leather jacket steps out. He gives me a big smile as he starts to walk away down the hallway. I turn back to window and see another spaceship flying our way. Yet as I watch something went wrong, the ship was getting closer and closer to the planet and farther away from the station. My eyes widen as the ship hits the atmosphere. It glows a bright orange and crashes onto the dark land below. I race through the station telling everyone what happened but upon hearing the dreaded computer's voice announcing there was only fifteen minutes till the planet burned, they shook their heads.

"There's nothing we can do for them." One of the delegates said.

I looked at the room full of important people and yelled at them all.

"How could you!? There's someone down there on my planet about to die because you're all to afraid to help!" They had the decency to look guilty but no one stood out to help.

"Unbelievable. Well if no one will help me I'll find a way to do it myself." I stormed out.

I ran down hallways asking for some ship to be loaned to me, but everyone refused. I made it back to where I was standing before and looked out the window tears flowing down my face. _Those poor souls. No one will bother to help them and now they'll die._ I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and turned to see the man from before. He offers another smile but stops when he see's my tear streaked face. He walks over and kneels down next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks in a northern accent.

"Someone crashed on the planet and no one will help me get to them. They shouldn't have to die." I wiped my tears away furiously.

"Well, I might be able to help you." He says.

"Ten minutes till planet death." I sigh in frustration at the computerized voice.

"No. It's too late now." I said dejectedly.

"Oh, I don't think so. Come on." He held out his hand and I took it.

He lead me into the blue box explaining to me that it was his spaceship called the TARDIS.

"I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"

"Sarah." He smiles and continues to circle the console.

He pulls some levers and pushes buttons. The TARDIS makes the whirring noise again. When it ends he runs to the door and opens it to reveal the planets surface. I smile and run out of the ship. I look up at the sky but see it's covered by trees. I can't tell where the ship crashed. I started to climb the giant gnarly tree next to the TARDIS and the Doctor yelled up to me.

"Where are you going?" I smiled down at him.

"I'm going to look for the smoke." I told him and continued. When I reached the top I looked around and saw the pillar of smoke escaping from the North-East. I slid back down and landed next to the Doctor.

"They crashed about five meters North-East of here." I told him.

He nods.

"Well then, we don't have much time left do we?" I shook my head and took off through the trees the Doctor on my heels.

We made it to the crash site in record time and found the pod open and dead figures inside. I ran over and saw the dog people from the planet Dogora. I searched the rest of the wreckage and found three survivors who were just a little banged up but otherwise fine. The Doctor checked his watch and grimaced. I turned to the survivors.

"We don't have much time. The planet is going to burn in minuets." They nodded.

We raced through the forest and piled into the TARDIS. The whirring started up as the Doctor pressed the buttons. When it stopped I opened the door and walked to the window in time to see my beautiful home world burn. The Dogora's thanked us and walked around the station. I turned to the Doctor and see him start to leave again but he stops. He turns to me a curious look on his face.

"Where is your family?" I look down.

"I outlived them." I told him.

"Outlived? As in they died early? You're what fifteen?" I laughed.

"I'm actually six hundred and twenty seven." I told him.

"How old do your people live?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought I was from here." I lied as I pointed to the former planet, now only burning rocks.

There was no way anyone even new of my home planet. It didn't exist. The Daleks made sure of that.

"Yet I outlived everyone. So I don't know what I am." I told him.

He only nods.

"Well, do you have anywhere to go?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Do you want to come with me?" I look up at him hope shining in my blue eyes.

He laughs and beckons me inside. He circles the console and then turns to me.

"So Sarah, where in Time and Space do you want to go?" I think for a long moment then smile.

I walk up to him and whisper in his ear where I want to go and his jaw drops. He just stares at me uncomprehending for a few moments.

"What?" He finally spoke.

"I want to see my first family again. The earliest I can remember anyway. Don't worry, I wont try to change history or anything. I, I just want to see them again. One last time. I don't even know if it's real. The memory I mean. It happened so long ago." I look up at him with hopeful eyes and he nods.

He plugs in the coordinates and the whirring starts again. I smile. The sound was comforting and some how familiar. When it stops he gestures to the door and I slowly open it. The red grass and silver trees of the planet were beautiful. I walk out and smile at the old yet familiar scenery. The Doctor follows me out and we walk through the small city. It didn't take long till my memories matched up with reality. I found my house and peered in through the window the Doctor doing the same. I can see my first mom and dad sitting next to my little hundred year old self. She was young, short, blond haired and green eyed, entirely different form me now. After a moment my four hundred year old brother walked in. My dad spoke his voice slightly muffled by the glass.

"Sarah, Tom, what would you two like to do today?" My younger self shared a smile with my brother and they both exclaimed.

"TARDIS!" My parents laughed and they all piled into the small blue box.

I did a double take, their TARDIS was a police box just like the Doctors. I didn't have time to ponder this however as the TARDIS disappeared then reappeared a few seconds latter. I watched as the family started to file out, but something was wrong. Mom, Dad, and Tom all exited the TARDIS, but I was nowhere to be found. They all collapsed on the couch and held each other. The memories held back for so long flooded my vision.

Flashback

_I had exited the TARDIS with mom, dad, and Tom. We had come to the near future of our planet. I smiled as we looked around but my smile slowly faltered. Everything was black, charred, crushed, and in pieces. I looked up into the normally blue sky and saw nothing but a giant black and yellow ship. I had ran out of the TARDIS impatient to see our future and instantly regretted it. I saw a hard yellow light approaching and I saw these small metal creatures coming closer. I turned back to see Mom and Dad telling Tom to go back inside. Turning around to face the light I saw the metal creatures were right in front of me. _

"_How have you survived?!" One of the metal cylindrical beings said in an outraged and computer voice._

_My eyes widened. The beings continued to advance and I found myself taking several steps back. I risked a glance over my shoulder to see Mom and Dad closing the TARDIS doors behind them. There was a massive explosion not ten feet from where the blue box had sat. I felt the heat even from where I was standing on the hill. They had escaped just in time. I was happy, and yet I felt the tears falling from my face. They survived because they left me. They left me at the mercy of these metal creatures. I turned back to face the three angry aliens._

"_W-who are you? W-what species are you?" I asked them trying to keep my voice from shaking._

"_We are the Daleks. You are of the species Time Lord are you not?" The closest one replied._

_I nodded in response._

"_How did you survive?" The one on my left said._

_I shook my head in confusion._

"_Survive what?" I asked._

"_The war. The Time War that wiped out your species." The Dalek on the right said._

"_You are the last Time Lord. You must be exterminated!" The center one screeched._

_I held up my hands thinking fast.  
><em>

"_Wait! You cant kill me. If you do you'll never know how I escaped right? Well we cant have that. Maybe there's more. Maybe I'm not the Last Time Lord. I have information you would want. Information you need. You cant kill me." I told them speaking fast._

"_Tell us where the others are." The Dalek on the right demanded pointing his laser at me._

"_Now why would I do that? This is the information keeping me alive. I don't want to die. So how about a trade. The information for my freedom." I bargained._

"_That is outrageous! We must exterminate you!" The left Dalek said._

_I shrank back. That didn't go as I had hoped._

"_Take me to your leader. Your ship. I'll speak only to him and even then I may not tell. But if I die the information is lost. So, choose wisely." I said._

_The Daleks looked at each other and then seemed to come to a conclusion. I was to grab on to one of them and they would fly me to their ship. I gripped the cold metal as I was hurled into the sky. The wind rushed past my face and despite the terror building inside of me I had a thrill. This whole situation was crazy. The side of the ship opened and we flew inside. I pried myself off the Dalek, my hands frozen from the wind. They Daleks then led me through corridor after corridor until we reached the main room. There hooked up to a large machine was a slimy creature. The Daleks called him their emperor. _

"_You will kneel to the emperor." The Daleks yelled._

_I slowly sank to my knees. I looked up at the Dalek emperor and saw his eye narrow. _

"_What is this creature? And why have you brought it here?" The emperor demanded._

"_This is a Time Lord. Somehow she survived. She states that there are more and wont share this information unless we allow her to live and be free." One of the Daleks who brought me here said._

"_Is that so, well we have ways of making your kind talk. Take her to the holding cells." The emperor demanded._

_And that was how I ended up sitting in the cold, dark, metal room for three days. Or at least I think it was three days. I just sat there thinking about how I could trick the Daleks into letting me go. I jumped when the door opened. The light was blinding and I raised my arm to help shield my eyes. This was it I was going to die. No matter what I told them even if it was true the Daleks would kill me. I looked at the figure in the door and gasped. It wasn't a Dalek it was human looking. There was a man standing there holding a small screwdriver in his hand. He seemed shocked to see me but quickly brushed it off. He ran over to me and pulled me out of the cell._

"_Run!" He yelled._

_I ran down the hall with him, Daleks shouting behind us and shooting their little green death beams. One of them hit me. I cried out as I fell to the ground. I heard the man yelling at me to hold on. I could feel his arms wrap around me as he picked me up and continued to run. And then everything went dark._

_When I woke up again I was a different person. I was no longer Sarah with blond hair, green eyes and only looked around 10 years old. I now had long black hair, blue eyes and looked around the age of 14. I wandered around the streets and eventually was taken in by a nice loving family. I aged slowly, by the time I looked 17 my foster parents were dead and I'd already had three other families. I outlived everyone I ever knew. I reached a point where I stopped growing, stopped changing. I looked like I was 20 for hundreds of years. My previous memories were small and mostly blocked. I could only remember a few snippets of my life before this one._

End Flashback

I watched my family hold each other close. They thought me dead and I wanted nothing more then to run inside and tell them I was okay. But I knew I couldn't. I had remembered everything that had happened to me to the smallest detail and it hurt. Losing everyone around me as they all withered away. There was a moment of absolute silence and then explosions rang out and I realized this 'Time War' the Daleks had talked about had begun. An explosion relatively close by shook the ground and I saw the wall break, the couch flying and my family soaring through the air. Mom and Dad were fine but Tom had hit his head on the TARDIS. The army came in and requested my parents aid in saving the planet. They agreed and put Tom inside the TARDIS and left the building. The streets were now swarming with people but I couldn't take my eyes off of the blue box. The doors finally opened and Tom walked out. He had hit his head pretty hard and looked at everything in confusion. He had forgotten who he was. So he created a name for himself.

"The Doctor." He had said.

I watched as he saw the war outside and then left in the TARDIS. He had tried to fight but he was still just a kid. He didn't even know his real name. I turned to the Doctor and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. I just smile. I had a piece of my family back. I wrap my arms around the Time Lord and hug him. I whisper his name fondly. We never had to be alone now.

**So. like it? Hate it? Please review. And remember this was a dream from before I really knew anything about Doctor Who.**


End file.
